powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Superpower Evolution
The ability to greatly strengthen and evolve superpowers and abilities to its absolute ultimate power level. Combination of Power Augmentation, Superpower Manipulation, and Evolution. Opposite to Superpower Devolution. Also Called * Absolute Enhanced/Infinite Evolution * Awakening (One Piece) * Power/Ability Evolution * Power Development Capabilities The user of this power can upgrade or evolve any kind of superpower, including enhancing one's physical and mental condition an unlimited number of times, to virtually any level of gaining new powers or form. Applications * Absolute Condition - By evolving mental and physical abilities to the limit. * Absorption * Ability Creation * Alpha Physiology * Ability Transcendence * Enhanced Power Replication * Evolution - Keep evolving because the process of evolution never stops. * Evolution Manipulation - Control the process of evolution of other superpowered beings. * Energy Amplification * Hyper Form * Legendary Form * Limitation Inducement * Power Activation * Power Augmentation * Power Balance * Power Level Manipulation * Power Negation * Power Warping - Stop the process of evolution of any super-powered being forcing them to stay on his current level of power forever. * Reactive Adaptation * Self-Adaptive Power * Self-Power Augmentation * Self Transcendence * Super Form * Superpower Manipulation * Temporary Invincibility * Transformation * True Power * Zenith Variations *Advanced Powers Associations *Concept Destruction - Eliminate flaws or boundaries of the power or limits. *Almighty Ascension *Almighty Link *Almighty Object *Almighty Replication *Almighty Object Fusion *Emotional Form *Omega Physiology *Potential Creation *Power Manifestation * Superiority Limitations * May need the help of certain energy or items * Weak users may die on the process of evolving a superpower. * Takes a lot of energy out of the users. * The user needs to possess a great potential to evolve their powers. ** May require the user to already possess the power to evolve. * Can be dangerous to inexperienced users as it may not evolve gradually or by stages, but take the user to the ultimate level of power all at once, causing a lot of strain on the user's body. * Some users can only evolve techniques. * May be only temporary. * Some evolutions have their drawbacks/weaknesses. * Evolving specific power may require an intense training regimen. Known Users Known Objects *Ultimatrix (Ben 10) *Hōgyoku (Bleach) *Stand Arrows (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Parts: III-VI) Gallery Accelerator_Plasma.jpg|Accelerator's (A Certain Magical Index) vector shield algorithm has been updated to that of a new world, including that of Dark Matter. Aizen_final_form.gif|Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) evolved to his ultimate form and attained new powers and abilities far beyond those of Shinigami's and Hollows. Ultimatrix (Ben 10).jpg|Ultimatrix (Ben 10) File:Ultimate_Big_Chill.png|Ultimate Big Chill (Ben 10) is the evolved form of Big Chill. Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan-0.gif|After Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) obtained the eyes of his brother, Itachi, he was able to evolve his standard Sharingan into the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, gaining new powerful ocular abilities. Hashirama_in_Madara.png|After obtaining his brother's eyes and Senju Cells, Madara Uchiha's (Naruto) abilities evolved to godly-level and Rinnegan. Ultimate Gohan.png|After taking place in a special ceremony performed by the Elder Kai, Gohan (Dragon Ball) was able to achieve the ultimate power that laid dormant within him to the fullest extent. BuuAbsorb.png|Buu (Dragon Ball) can continuously evolve his abilities by absorbing his targets. Gokublack.jpg|Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) is able to evolve his abilities by fighting his opponents and adapting their fighting styles... File:Goku_Black.gif|...which he demonstrates with the real Goku's power and techniques, which not only enhances his overall power... Black Rose.png|...but also grants him his own Super Saiyan transformation, Super Saiyan Rosé. Hit's Pure Progress.png|Using his Growth ability, Hit (Dragon Ball Super) is able to continually evolve his Time-Skip technique. Kakine Teitoku Dark Matter wings.jpg|Kakine Teitoku (A Certain Magical Index) awakens, having his ability evolve. Lelouch's Evolved Geass.gif|After pushing its power to the limit, Lelouch vi Britannia's (Code Geass) Geass evolved to encompass both of his eyes. Powers_ando_pwns_agent.JPG|Though initially limited to Power Augmentation, Ando Masahashi (Heroes) eventually evolved his power to allow him to fire energy beams. Powers_ap_lightning2.jpg|Edward's (Heroes) Accelerated Probability has evolved to the point where he can generate electricity. Ulti_Himiko.png|Due to her resolve to help her friends, Rise Kujikawa's (Persona 4) Persona Himiko evolved to become more combat-capable. File:Kitty_Pryde's_Chronoskimming.png|Kitty Pryde's (X-Men: Days of Future Past) phasing abilities have evolved to the point that she can phase through space and time, allowing her to send someone's mind to the past or future. Allen_eye.JPG|Allen Walker's (D.Gray-man) Cursed Eye is capable of evolving, from Level 1... Allen Cursed Eye level 2.PNG|...to Level 2... Cursed_eye_3.png|...and Level 3. Stand Creation JoJo.gif|Along with its Stand granting ability, a Stand Arrows (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) can evolve a user and their Stand's abilities if it pierces them a second time.. File:KQ_Bites_the_Dust.gif|…born from his desire and desperation to prevent anyone from knowing his true identity, Yoshikage Kira's Killer/Deadly Queen evolved into Killer Queen Bites the Dust, which, if it pierces/cuts the Stand instead of the user, causes the Stand to become a Requiem Stand and become greater and change appearance... File:Silver_Chariot_Requiem_(Jojos_Bizarre_Adventure).png|...In the two instances where this form was achieved, Jean Pierre Polnareff's Silver Chariot was evolved into Silver Chariot Requiem… Giorno and Gold Experience Requiem (JoJo).gif|...and Giorno Giovanna's Gold Experience evolving into Gold Experience Requiem. Flowing Mochi.gif|Trans-mutating inorganic matter into a large volume of mochi, Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) demonstrates his Awakened Devil Fruit powers. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Almighty Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries